ALGUIEN QUE LA PROTEJA
by lenore4love
Summary: Adachi tiene una visita, una visita que no le agrada para nada a Shinagawa S/A OneShot


ALGUIEN QUE LA PROTEJA

Era un día normal, común y corriente para Shinagawa Daichi, bueno eso pensaba mientras se dirigía a la oficina del consejo de estudiantes, iba algo perezoso ya que en ese lugar nunca hacia nada muy interesante, solo dormir y discutir con el idiota de Izumi.

Daichi abrió la puerta, vio que en el salón solo estaban los de siempre, a excepción de un muchacho, que al parecer no era de su escuela ya que su uniforme era distinto, estaba sentado a un lado de Adachi platicando animadamente.

Shinagawa los miro por un momento pero no les dio demasiada importancia.

-hasta que te dignas a aparecer- le dijo Izumi que leía un libro tranquilamente

-tu no eres nadie para regañarme- le dijo con desgana el recién llegado, y por cierto, quien es ese tipo- dijo señalando al extraño con la mirada

-es un viejo amigo de Adachi-san-respondió Chiva volteando a ver al muchacho que no dejaba de sonreír

-no solo es un viejo amigo- dijo Himeji por lo bajo mientras desempolvaba los muebles de la sala

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Shinagawa escuchando el comentario de la chica

La joven se acercó a los chicos haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a ella

-ese tipo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hana-san cuando íbamos a la secundaria, se le declaró varias veces, pero Hana-san es algo… distraída y nunca comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo tanto él lo tomo como un rechazo, pero parece ser que lo volverá a intentar- explico Himeji en susurros a los tres muchacho que se habían acercado para escuchar el chisme

-ah, con que se trata de eso…- dijo algo enfadado Daichi, no sabía por que pero ahora ese tipo le parecía muy molesto, sonriendo como idiota y tomando la mano de Adachi, ¿Quién se creía? Ya había sido rechazado Solo resultaba patético.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza del yankee el cual ahora estaba fulminando con la mirada al invitado que poco a poco se acercaba más a la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes

-en serio es patético, e insoportable, pobre imbecil- se repetía mentalmente Shinagawa con una vena palpitante en su cien.

Chiva e Izumi se habían percatado de ello. Chiva estaba muy nervioso y temeroso de que su amigo fuera a reaccionar de alguna forma violenta, sin embargo Izumi estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-ese tipo es tan lento como Adachi- se dijo el ex – yankee –Chiva, Himeji, tenemos que ir a la dirección por un encargo del director- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Chiva captó la idea de Izumi al instante y aunque Himeji no sabía de que diablos hablaba su amigo de todos modos lo siguió, aunque no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Hana y Daichi solos, pero recordó al viejo amigo de su sempai así que se tranquilizó y acompañó a los chicos.

Mientra tanto Shinagawa seguía maldiciendo mentalmente, pues ahora que lo pensaba bien, Adachi ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba ahí, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué acaso ese tipo la había ayudado tantas veces como él? ¿Él la había salvado de los líos en los que ella sola se metía? ¿Él le había ayudado a resolver los problemas que ella provocaba? ¿Él estaba ahí cada vez que ella lo necesitaba?

-por cierto, Hana-chan, ¿Quién es él?- preguntó de repente el tipo señalando a Daichi con el dedo

-ah, Shinagawa-kun, no me había fijado que ya habías llegado lo siento, mira el es Negishi-kun un amigo en la secundaria, el era de otra banda, pero aun así éramos buenos amigos- explicó

El Yankee no dijo nada

-bueno, creo que es hora de irme, espero que nos podamos ver pronto- decía el tal Negishi poniéndose de pie, Adachi y Daichi también lo hicieron. –no dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema- cuando dijo esto Daichi se acercó a Adachi paso su brazo por los hombros de la joven y bruscamente la acercó a él provocando que la cabeza de la morena chocara con el pecho del joven

-no te preocupes ella ya tiene quien la proteja- dijo con voz firme el muchacho sin soltar a la joven.

Adachi que estaba pegada al pecho de su amigo podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de su amigo que al parecer estaba algo nervios ya que su corazón latía muy rápido.

Neguishi sonrió satisfecho

-me doy cuenta de eso, Hana-chan me habló mucho de ti, cuídala bien, nos vemos- y se fue cerrando la puerta dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Shinagawa se quedó algo sorprendido por la respuesta del muchacho.

-entonces… ese tipo no vino para tratar de conquistar a Adachi...- se dijo a si mismo y también se preguntó por que había reaccionado de tal manera, ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto por un simple amigo?, no es que estuviera celoso ni nada parecido…

-Shinagawa-kun- escucho debajo de él. El muchacho apenas se había percatado de que aun estaba abrazando a Adachi, así que la soltó rápidamente y volteo hacia otro lado para esconder su sonrojo

-gracias- le escuchó decir a su amiga

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el muchacho regresando a la normalidad

-por protegerme- le dijo sonriendo. Shinagawa solo le dijo "tonta" y se acostó en el sillón para dormir.

FIN


End file.
